moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thirnas Kessler
|Row 4 title = Relatives|Row 4 info = Janara Kessler (Wife) Abel Kessler (Father)† Celine Kessler (Mother)†|Row 5 title =Status |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }}Lord '''Thirnas Kessler '''is a Syndicate kingpin based in the Uplands. He is a sworn enemy of Ravenholdt and the Alliance. History Thirnas was the son of a rapacious noble deeply involved in underground crime rings, and used the illicit means to further his influence among the peerage of Alterac. Raised under strict conditions, young Kessler was harshly disciplined in his early life, and grew into a bitter child in the process. In his teens, Thirnas wished to squire under a knight of General Hath, but he was denied by his father, deeming it to be layman's work. Young Kessler grew even more spiteful, as he cared little for his family's obsessions. Thirnas trained under Falconcrest in secret, learning the deadly arts of assassin. It wasn't a noble craft, but Kessler hardly cared at this point. He a cruelty that need to be sated. Poisons, subterfuge, and even the shadowy arts; he mastered these schools swiftly, proving to be quite auspicious. When Alterac fell, so did House Kessler, and the patriarch was executed for being privy to Perenolde's treacherous plot. Thirnas took over the estate in the wake of this, and began to ensconce himself as an influential member of the Syndicate. Following the Third War, he had made plans to strike at both Southshore and Tarren Mill from within Ruins of Durnholde, yet a certain thorn remained in his side that he has yet to be rid of... The Syndicate Thirnas despised the manor his father left him. It was a monument to all of the sins that family name bore, but nevertheless, it was all he had in the now shattered kingdom of Alterac. At first, he was hesitant when the group known as the Syndicate propositioned Kessler into joining their ranks. This of course meant that he would be playing second fiddle to another rival lord vying for influence among the criminal ring. A bandit leader known as "Mountain Lion" Braun demanded Thirnas to take orders from him, and offer the estate as tribute for a newfound allegiance. Kessler, of course, was conflicted. On one hand, he truly had little attachment to the haunted manor his father built. Conversely, he heavily doubted the brazen claims of Braun, who boasted of having nine lives and believed he had feline blood. Moreover, Thirnas despised cats, and oddly enough the petty reason drove him to challenge the bandit lord. Dirty tricks gave wily assassin the upper hand, and by besting Braun in combat, he earned the favor the mercenaries who followed the man who had now lost his ninth life. Janara and the Argus Wake WIP The Durnholde Incident Thirnas was pit against an intrusion of multiple infiltrators; Aelfric Hassler, Markus Quinn, Daelath Hijaar, and Leon King of the Unblinded. Allsbrad Thirnas' involvement with the farmstead of Allsbrad is a long a storied one. WIP Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alterac Syndicate Category:Alteraci Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Thieves Category:Rogues Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Ravenholdt